Timeline (Earth-219)
The Timeline is a time-stream that contains every event that has occurred. Alternate timelines are possible, and they really are. 20th Century * 1962 ** February 19: Bruce Wayne is born. * 1970 * March 14: Barry Allen is born. * 1972: Bruce Wayne's parents are murdered in an alley. * 1974 * May 16: Oliver Queen is born. * 1974 * February 29: Kal-El is born. * 1975: Krypton explodes, Kal-El is sent to Earth. * 1981 ** May 23: Demetrius Phillips is born. ** December 1: Dick Grayson is born. ** December 23: Barbara Gordon is born. * 1982 ** May 5: Stephen Maroda is born. ** August 3: Heather Norton is born. ** August 4: Nicole Maroda is born. * 1983: Bruce Wayne embarks on his journey around the world. * 1985 ** January 4: Kate and Beth are born. * 1987 ** November 11: Wally West is born. * 1988 ** January 10: Jason Todd is born. ** March 5: Bruce Wayne begins his career as Batman. * 1989 ** March 5: Red Hood I falls into a vat of chemicals. * 1990 ** March 18: Red Hood One resurfaces as the Joker. ** April 1: Dick Grayson's parents are killed at Haly's Circus. ** April 2: Dick Grayson is adopted by Bruce Wayne. ** December 1: Dick Grayson becomes the first Robin. * 1991: Wayne Enterprises is rebuilt. * 1992: Barbara becomes Batgirl, joining Batman in his crusade. * 1994: Connor Hawke is born. * 1995 ** June 18: Queens Gambit sinks. ** September 12: Tim Drake is born. ** (approx.): Koriand'r arrives on Earth. ** November 23: The Teen Titans are formed. * 1996: Clark Kent moves to Metropolis. * 1997: Clark Kent debuts as Superman. * 1998 ** August 20: Aqualad dies at the hands of Deathstroke. ** August 25: Raven and Beast Boy leave the Teen Titans. ** August 26: The Teen Titans I disband. ** December 13: Barry Allen is struck by lightning. * 1999 ** October 27: Barry Allen debuts as The Flash. ** December 8: *** The Joker hijacks a school bus *** Gabi and Beth Kane die *** Batgirl dies ** December 12: Dick Grayson leaves Gotham, and moves to Bludhaven. 21st Century * 2000 ** January 7: Starfire forms Titans, joined by Bumblebee and Wonder Girl. ** February 3: Darkseid invades Earth. *** The Justice League is formed. ** April 1: Dick Grayson debuts as Nightwing. ** April 21: Wally West becomes Kid Flash. ** November: Oliver Queen returns to Star City. *** Oliver Queen becomes the Green Arrow. * 2001: The Justice League and an unnamed team take down the Crime Champions. ** Roy Harper becomes Speedy. ** Nightwing rejoins the Titans. * 2002 ** May 7: Wally West joins the Teen Titans. *** Roy Harper joins the Teen Titans. ** December 20: Roy Harper and Donna Troy begin dating. * 2004 ** January 14: Jason Todd attempts to steal the Batmobile's tires, and is caught by Batman. ** January 15: Jason Todd is sent to Ma Gunn's school for Wayward boys by Bruce Wayne. ** March 19: Jason Todd is adopted by Bruce Wayne. ** September 21: Jason Todd becomes the second Robin. * 2005 ** October 1: Jason Todd is killed by the Joker. ** October 18: Bart Allen arrives in the past. ** (approx.): Jaime Reyes is born. ** (approx.): Kai Phillips is born. ** (approx.): Maya Jones is born. ** November 17: Tim Drake attempts to convince Nightwing to be a duo with Batman again. ** December 10: Crisis on Infinite Earths occurs. *** Barry Allen dies. *** Kara Zor-El dies. *** Jason Todd is resurrected. *** Wally West becomes The Flash. *** Numerous people gain superpowers. ** December 12: Evelyn Collins is born. * 2006 ** January 17: The Justice League battles Mordru in Metropolis. ** January 30: Batman saves Tim Drake and his family from The Penguin. ** February 16: Bart Allen becomes Kid Flash. ** April 15: Jason Todd returns to Gotham. *** Jason Todd attacks Batman. ** June 1: Embar'r is born. ** June 3: Demetrius Phillips becomes Mr. Incredible. *** Nicole Maroda becomes HydroGirl. * 2007 ** January 10: Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance get married. ** July 7: Kate Kane embarks on a worldwide journey. ** December 21: Haivyn is born. * 2008: Jai West and Iris West are born. * 2009 ** November 6: Tim Drake becomes Red Robin. ** November 18: Power Girl joins the Justice League * 2010: Batman fights the Justice League. * 2011 ** February 3: The Appelaxians attack the Justice League. ** July 8: Kate Kane returns to Gotham City. ** August 17: Infinite Crisis occurs. *** Wally West disappears into the Speed Force after a battle with Superboy-Prime. *** Jai West and Iris West disappear into the Speed Force. ** August 18: The Speed Force Storm occurs, Kai's powers emerge. ** September 5: Batman saves Kate Kane. ** September 28: Kate Kane becomes Batwoman. * 2012 ** March 16: Red Robin leaves Batman to go on his own journey. ** April 19: Red Robin forms the second generation of Teen Titans. ** May 10: Kairo Boyd is born. ** September 28: Kate Kane begins more training. * 2013 ** (approx.): Starfire dies. *** Red Robin fights Nightwing. ** August 8: Bart Allen becomes The Flash. ** December 4: Bart Allen leaves the Teen Titans, joining the Justice League. * 2014 ** November 15: The Original Justice League battles Doomsday. *** Superman dies. * 2015 ** October 3: Kate Kane becomes Batwoman once again. ** November 12: Batman fights Batwoman. ** December 3: Kai Phillips becomes Kid Flash. * 2016 ** May 24: Syphon attacks Metropolis. *** The Flash is killed by the Rogues. *** The Original Justice League dies. **** Batman and Wonder Woman disappear. * (approx.) Ember is born. ** June 11: Nicole Maroda goes into retirement. ** August 15: Svetlana becomes The Animal. ** (approx.): Elias is born. * 2017 ** January 14: Blaire becomes Spectre. ** April 9: Heather Norton retires. ** May 3: Demetrius Phillips discovers the Watchtower in the Arizona desert. ** May 31: The Kid Travelers are formed. ** July 7: The Cave is hollowed out, temporarily becoming Demetrius' base of operations. ** July 10: Nicole Maroda becomes HydroGirl again. * 2018 ** January 1: The Watchtower is re-launched into orbit. *** Mr. Incredible publicly announces the re-formation of the Justice League. ** (approx.): Ezra and Gaia are born. ** February 5: Batwoman, Power Girl, Spirit, and Silver Arrow are recruited for the Justice League. ** March 4: Tim Drake passes leadership of the Titans down to Wonder Girl. ** July 2: Tim Drake forms the Gotham Knights. ** July 3: Dick Grayson becomes Batman. ** August 23: Zodiac joins the League. * 2019 ** August 21: The Kid Travelers become an official team. ** September 4: Haivyn is rescued by Kid Flash, and recruited for The Kid Travelers. ** Maya is recruited for The Kid Travelers. ** Reese is recruited for The Kid Travelers.